


All we know is falling

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have stopped it, He could have been there to protect him. But he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we know is falling

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a break story, meaning i wrote this while trying to figure out things for my other stories.

****_We tried so hard to understand, but we can't  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows_

****_'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
that we won't forget at all_

****_Now we can follow you back home but we won't  
Is this what you had waited for? Just to be alone?  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows_

****_'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
that we won't forget at all_

  
He was the school's eye candy. Everyone wanted him, all the boys and all the girls. Even the teachers found the fifteen year old to be attractive. Scott, Stiles’ older brother was the Jackson way. He was gorgeous and hot and everyone wanted him. But unlike Stiles, Scott was taken by the school's use to be most eligible bachelor, Isaac Lahey. They were the perfect couple and everyone wanted the kind of love that they had. Especially his brother, Stiles. Even though Stiles could have anyone he wanted but the one person that he wants the most chose the new girl in school, Jennifer Blake. Jennifer was the perfect girl and she could also be a bitch. She knew that Stiles liked Derek and she hated Stiles. She went out with him knowing she didn't like him.  And that irked Stiles.

Today it was nice day out and so everyone was outside. Stiles was sitting with his brother who was making out with Isaac. Thanks to Scott, Isaac knew of Stiles’ little crush on his brother and would constantly tease him about it. Like today, Jennifer hadn't showed up today and so Isaac thought that it would be good for his brother to sit with them instead of with Jennifer's step sister Kali. He took his older brother up on that offer, and while Scott and Isaac were making out, Stiles was stuck at a table with Derek. He couldn't help but stare at the older boy.

"So Stiles." Derek began. "What's it like to be one of the most wanted guys in the school?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked in an innocent tone. He knew what he meant. Not only were the Stilinski-McCall clan two of the hottest guys but also were the Lahey-Hales.

"You know what I mean; all the guys and girls want you and your brother."

"Everyone also wants you and your brother." Stiles countered.

"True but both of us are taken."

"Yeah."

"Anyone you have your eye on?"

"No, No one." Stiles lied not looking at Derek. Instead he focused his attention away, there were two twins in school that he had wanted to meet. Focusing on them took his mind and body off of Derek.

"Well I know someone totally into you." He smirked.

" _What could he mean by that?"_ Stiles thought.

The bell rang and the two love birds broke apart.

"Thank god you two finally stopped." Derek smiled

"Oh, don't be mad that Jen won't make out with you like that." Isaac sneered.

"Oh shut up." Derek said before getting up. "Just be considerate of other people's feelings."

"Everyone else don't care." Scott said.

"Well, be considerate of Stiles and I's feelings."

The two saluted Derek before leaving hand in hand.

"Those two." Derek smiled staring after the duo.

"Yeah." Stiles said. “Those two.”

"So, where are you headed?" Derek asked.

"Um, Harris’s computer science class."

Derek shook his head.

"How about I walk with you?

"Uh, Ok."

The two of them walked into the building. Stiles couldn't believe it, Derek wanted to walk with him to his class. All the guys and girls were staring harshly at the two, Derek even heard whispers that he ignored. It didn’t matter what they said.

When they reached Stiles’ class, Derek bid him goodbye. Stiles took a seat in the back of the classroom where his best friend Lydia Martin was sitting. She was a girl around the age of sixteen, long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Those green eyes were boring into him. As he sat down, she was there smiling.

"What was that?" she asked. Stiles looked at her with questioning glances.

"What was what?" he answered.

"You and Derek Lahey-Hale or Hale-Lahey Whatever the hell their hyphened name is."

"Oh, that.” Stiles shrugged. “He was just walking me to class."

"Why?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. He walked with me to my class. That's all that matters."

"Yeah totally." She smiled as the teacher walked into the room.

The rest of the class went by quickly and before they knew it, it was the end of the day. Scott and Isaac were by Isaac's bike, making out as usual and Derek sitting on the hood of his Camaro, reading one of Stiles’ favorite books, A  _Clockwork orange._ Derek looked up and smiled. Stiles cleared his throat and the two broke apart.

"Can we get going please?" Stiles asked.

"Um, Yeah, Isaac I have to go home." Scott said. Isaac began kissing his neck. "Stop it, I have to get going. I really do."

"Ok." He said and he stopped. The four of them stood there for a moment before Jackson Whittemore, the football captain approached them. Well, approached Stiles and Scott. He slung an arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

"You two are coming to my party tonight right?" he asked, leaning into Stiles. It was no secret that he felt a certain way about Stiles.

"I don't know Jackson." Scott began. "I'm sort of busy tonight."

"Doing what?" Jackson raised his eyebrow.

"It's actually doing who." Scott laughed.

Jackson let out a small smile.

"I see. What about you young Stilinski-Hale?" Jackson asked wrapping his arm tighter around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles looked to Derek whose smile turned to a scowl.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my mom."

"Stiles, go. I'll let mom know where you are." Scott added. He needed to get his brother out on the dating scene and this was the perfect way.

"I still don't know Jackson, I would feel comfortable if maybe Derek came along." Stiles looked to Derek whose scowl turned back into a smile.

"Of course he can come." Jackson said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you at the party tonight." Stiles smiled as Jackson walked off.

"I hope you don't mind me telling him that you will come with me."

"No, I'd be happy to accompany you to the party.” Derek said softly.

                                                ****

The party at Jackson's was crowded. There were people there that Stiles had never seen before. He made his way to the back of the house towards the kitchen. There were a couple girls there that were puking in the sink. The party began only twenty minutes ago and there were drunks girls already. As he stood leaning against the counter, away from the girls he took in the sight around him. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. He wished that he could enjoy himself, but truthfully he didn't want to come. He only really agreed because Derek was going to be there. When he didn't see the dark haired teen his heart sank. About an hour in he almost gave up and left, but then he saw him. That dark mane in the crowd. He'd know that anywhere.

He walked casually towards him. Derek was dancing with some guy that he knew as Matt. Matt was the school play boy. He had slept with half the entire student body and a rumor circulated that he had slept with a few teachers as well. All Stiles knew was that Matt was bad news.

Once he got in better distance of the boy he could tell that Derek was not himself. He clearly had been drinking and that infuriated Stiles. And he didn’t know why. Instead of going and getting Derek away from Matt, he headed out the door. He was about to exit out when someone big stopped him. He looked up and came chest to face with Jackson.

"Leaving so soon?" Jackson drawled. He obviously was drunk as well.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so well." Stiles said.

"Well maybe you should go upstairs and lay down for a bit."

"No, I'm fine. I'll just call my brother and he'll come and get me." Stiles tried to move past Jackson but he was just too strong for him. Jackson grabbed him by the shoulders and began to lead him upstairs. Stiles looked around to other people but they were all distracted by what was in their drinks or who was in front of them. He scouted for Derek and when he found him, he had his tongue down Matt's throat.

Jackson took them to the first room in the house. It clearly was his parent's room. The lights were dimmed when they entered the room. Jackson locked the door behind them.

"Uh, Jackson, I should really go. It's getting late anyway."

"Nonsense." Jackson snickered. He grabbed Stiles’ shoulders and pushed him on the bed. He straddled the younger man and Stiles tried to push him off but couldn't.

"Jackson, please don't do this." Stiles pleaded.

"Why not? You know that you want this more than anything. I see you at school. Watching your brother and Isaac, knowing that they have had sex and knowing that you would never find that special someone to fulfill all your dirty thoughts."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do. And you want this."

"I don't."

"Oh yeah you do. And you're going to enjoy it." Jackson smiled and kissed Stiles’ neck. That made the younger boy squirm under him.

"Please Jackson. Don't do this."

                                                            ***

By the time that Stiles got home it was nearing midnight. His parents were sleeping now and the only person up was Scott. Scott was in the living room and Isaac was over. They were cuddled up together and watching an old movie. When Stiles came through the door, both sets of eyes focused on him. Stiles’ clothes were torn and battered and that caught Scott's attention. He got up from the couch and reached his brother.

"Stiles, Stiles what happened to you?" Scott asked frantically. He began touching his brother, to check for marks. Stiles flinched.

"Nothing, nothing happened, I'm fine. I just need to sleep." He responded swatting Scott’s hands away.  He went upstairs. Isaac moved to Scott's side moments later.

"Something happened to him at that party and I need to find out what."

                                                                        ***

Stiles went to his room and locked the door. He slid to floor and began to cry. This was the most horrible thing he had ever experienced and knew that he couldn't tell anyone.

                                                                        ***

When school came around that Monday, Stiles had decided to still go but he asked his step mom to drive. He knew that if Scott took him he would pester him about the party. His mother, Melissa, on the other hand would not. She knew that he was a teen and had his privacy. She respected that. She dropped him off in the student drop off.

He looked around, all the people that were at the party suddenly seemed different to him now.

 His first class of the day was Gym. He shared that class with his brother, Isaac, Derek and Jackson. When Stiles dressed out, he caught sight of Jackson, who was talking to Matt who spotted him. He nudged Jackson in the side and pointed to Stiles. Jackson looked over and smiled at the young boy. Stiles’ stomach began to do back flips. He didn't know if he could take going through this day.

 Today was a free day since the gym teacher wasn't here and they had a sub. Stiles sat in the bleachers and was reading a book, his favorite book, Steinbeck. He could always escape reality when he was reading and that's what he needed right now. He was unaware of his surroundings and when he heard that familiar voice he tensed up.

"Stiles Stilinski." Jackson's cold, snide voice said. It was like hearing nails against a chalkboard when Jackson spoke to Stiles now. "How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?"

"Leave me alone." Stiles sneered.

"Oh, you have a temper now." Jackson smirked.

Stiles didn't say anything and that made Jackson mad. He sat in front of Stiles and it took everything in Stiles not to violently attack the older man in front of all these people. Jackson placed a hand on Stiles’ leg and gently massaged it. Stiles flinched at the sudden intimacy.

"You know, I would love to do it again." Jackson whispered.

"What? Rape me again?"

"No, look, I'm sorry about that. I was drunk; maybe we could try having sex again."

"Are you stupid?" Stiles laughed. "You raped me you bastard. And now you want me to have sex with you? I don't think so." Stiles removed Jackson's hand from his leg and got up to leave. But Jackson caught him.

"If you don't want to then I would just have to force you again, now won't I?"

Scott, who was playing basketball with Isaac, Derek and Derek's best friend Boyd stopped and looked to where his brother was. He noticed the sudden tension and then when Jackson grabbed his brother he went over there, Isaac and Derek, along with Boyd following behind.

"Is everything ok here Stiles?" Scott asked. Watching with close force of Jackson.

"Yeah, everything's fine. He just wanted to know if I had a good time at the party."

"Why does he have his hands on you?" Derek asked.

"I lost my balance and he caught me."

"Is that all?" Scott asked.

"Yeah."

Jackson let go of Stiles and left. Leaving the five of them there on the bleachers.

                                                            ****

“What the hell was that really about?" Scott asked once he and Stiles were home. Scott didn't want to press the issue at school with so many prying people. He knew that this was the only safe heaven where they could talk. When they arrived home, Stiles dropped his things on the floor and headed into the kitchen. He put a cup of coffee and sat at the desk. He needed something to ease his nerves and he wouldn't drink, he wouldn't stoop to that, not after what happened with their father. Yeah everything was ok now, but Stiles remembers when he was eight, his father began to drink heavily after he lost his job and things got bad after that. But with the love and support of his family, their father made a recovery.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Scott questioned.

"Why the hell do you care?" Stiles snapped back.

"You're my baby brother. I care for you." Scott whispered. He sat next to his brother and took his hands into his.

"Look, Scott I appreciate that but nothing's wrong. Trust me."

"But today with Jackson."

"Was nothing. He was just being a douche today."

"Are you sure? What went down today seemed a little more than him being his typical self."

"It was nothing, ok?"

Scott sighed. He wasn't sure if he could take his brother's word for it. He knew something was up but he wasn't going to force it out of him.

"Ok little bro. so Isaac wants to know if you want to come over and watch a movie with us."

Stiles shook his head. "No, I don't want to feel like a third wheel."

"You won't. Derek will be there and the Lahey-Hale siblings."

That seemed to make things a bit better. Some of the Lahey-Hale siblings he actually liked and were friends with.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Macbeth. It's for a class assignment. And I thought that you could keep Derek Company."

Stiles sat back in his chair; he really didn't want to see Derek right now. Derek could have stopped what had happened that night, but no, he had to get drunk and be around Matt all night. He promised Stiles that he was going with him that he would watch over him, but that didn't happen.

"I don't think it would be right to impose on you guys, especially since you all are doing an assignment."

"Come on, just come with me. It'll be fun. From what I hear, Embry has somewhat of a crush on you. And he is kind of cute. If I wasn't taken I would date him." Scott smiled. Stiles looked at his brother and hit him playfully across the head.

"Fine, I'll go. But that doesn't mean I will enjoy it."

                                                                                    ***

When they arrived at Isaac's house, Stiles was stunned. He had never been there before, he heard that they were rich but he had no idea that they were  _that_ rich. The house was as big as the one that he and Scott lived in. The living room was huge; there were three massive couches in there, more than what's in Stiles is. In the middle of the living room was a giant flat screen of at least 60 inches. In the middle of the room on the middle chair sat Isaac, the one he knew as Allison and the blonde one Erica. Scott went and sat down by Isaac who kissed him.

"Uh gross." Erica said. The two of them smiled.

"So where is Kira and that jerk of a brother of yours?" Scott asked.

"Kira decided not to come and Matt, he's with Derek." Allison spoke.

Stiles’ attention snapped to the smaller girl. So Derek was off somewhere screwing Matt. Typical. Stiles went and sat at the end of the second chair in the room. This one was somewhat closer to the door. At least he could sneak out unnoticed if he needed to.

                                                ****

 

About three minutes later Derek and Matt descended the stairs. Derek was fixing his hair like some three dollar hooker and Matt was fixing his shirt. Derek caught sight of Stiles and smiled. Stiles just turned his head. Derek sported a frown when he sat next to Stiles.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" Derek whispered.

Stiles looked over at him with angry eyes. That night was playing in his mind when he saw Derek, when he saw Matt in fact.

"No, you didn't. I'm just having a bad day is all?"

"About what happened with Jackson today?"

"Nothing happened with us today."

"I saw, you didn't want him touching you."

"It was fine, I told you, I lost my balance and he helped me out."

"Nothing is just helping with Jackson."

"Maybe you don't him as well as I do then."

"You know him well? Since when?"

"Since the party when you were supposed to be with me. He was there and we talked and we got to know each other."

"You got to know each other? Is that all that happened that night?"

Stiles wanted to lie. Wanted to tell Derek that he was raped by Jackson. But his anger got the better of him and he couldn’t. He was so angry at Derek.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you seem different."

"I seem different?" Stiles scoffed.

"Yes."

"Well isn't that what happens when you have sex?"

"You had sex? With Jackson?"

_No. I was raped by the bastard._

“No. I didn’t. Not with Jackson. Someone else.” Stiles admitted.

“So you slept with someone at that party. Someone you don’t know. Is that what was going on with Jackson? The tool got jealous that you gave it up to someone that wasn’t him?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes. Now drop it. I don’t want to talk my sex life with you.”

 

****_You never, you never said  
this wasn't what you wanted  
Was it, was it?_

**_This isn't what you wanted  
this isn't what you wanted_ **

****_'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
that we won't forget at all_

  
                                                          ****

 

Stiles tuned in halfway during the movie. Not really focused on anything. Derek was sitting close to him, Matt on the other side of him, his hands reaching below Derek’s waist. Stiles rolled his eyes and began to get up.

“Where you going?” Scott asked as he tore his eyes away from the screen to watch his brother.

“I’m going to head out. I’ve got homework to do.”

Derek stood up, Matt’s hand dropping on the couch. “I can take you home if you want.”

“Nah, its fine. I’ll see you all later.”

                                                ****

 

 **** _I think we have an emergency_  
I think we have an emergency  
  
if you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
because I won't stop holding on  
  
so are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
  
If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
because I won't stop holding on.  
  
This is an emergency  
so are you listening?  
  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
  
It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it  
  
Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive  
  
  



End file.
